One heart, One Wish, One Dream
by Independent Angel
Summary: THE WISH: Theresa gets the date of her dreams. THE DREAM: Jay wants her. THE HEART: Unknown. Theresa and Atlanta sign up to win a date with ZAC EFRON! Big debate and arguement on who gets Theresa. Find out who! JT ZT AA FINALLY UPDATED! chapter: 8
1. Win a Date with Zac Efron!

"_One heart keeps trying, one wish isn't dying, and one dream lasts the year."_

Theresa and Atlanta both giggles nonstop while reading a 'M' Magazine. Odie, Herry and Neil just came down into the living room, rolling their eyes at the teenaged girls. Jay had just bought a new laptop, and installing some new programs, just for now. He gets tired of it, and asks the girls what they're laughing about.

"Sorry, there's so many things in here!" Theresa says. Atlanta smiles, stiffing a laugh. "Yeah, celebrity gossip, quizzes, and the info of 'fashion', which I'd love to state that's the least favourite part of this," she says. Archie runs down the stairs, and sees the TV remote. Herry widens his eyes knowing that Archie will go for it.

They both run, jump, and tackle each other. The fought as if life and death, though it's only a TV remote. Atlanta rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote.

"Hey, fetch!" she says throwing it beside Jay. He takes it, and tosses it to Theresa. Herry and Archie both trip over objects trying to get it like early-trained puppies in the park. Theresa throws the remote over to Odie and he tosses it over to Neil. Neil decided to play differently, and says, "STOP! Sit, beg…and drool!" he laughs.

Theresa and Atlanta giggle at what Herry started to do. Archie cocked his head and says, "I am NOT doing that for TV remote." Neil shrugs and tosses the TV remote to him. Archie grins evilly and pushes the 'On' button, which doesn't work.

"Hey! What the…?" He says, pressing it rapidly now. Atlanta bursts out laughing and shows him the batteries that she took. Archie gasps and starts chasing her around the dorm. Odie groans and says, "I better make sure that Archie doesn't kill Atlanta," he says. Odie runs up the stairs and follows Archie. Herry and Neil just look at each other, shrug, and run behind Odie.

Jay then realizes that he was completely alone with Theresa. She got really quiet, and went back to reading the magazine. Just as he was about to speak, Theresa shrieks. With that, every body who went up, came went down.

"What happened?" Archie asks. Theresa pants in excitement. "Atlanta, come here, and you've going to love this," she says. Atlanta reads the magazine…(**B.T.W., my friend came up with this….**) "Zac Efron is looking for the right girl…. Blah, blah, blah…AND THERE'S A CHANCE FOR YOU TO WIN A DATE? OH MY GOD! Theresa! This is totally perfect!" Atlanta yells. Both girls screams which cause the boys to plug their ears.

Theresa and Atlanta pant and were about to shriek again, but Herry and Archie covered their mouths. The two stopped screaming, and bit their lips. Jay looks at Theresa with a horrified look, fearing that she was going to sign up (and I ask, 'who wouldn't?').

Atlanta asks Theresa, "Are you signing up?" Theresa nods. "Of course, I've had a mad crush on him since…ever!" she admits. Jay groans, but thought, 'hey, there are probably millions of girls signing up for this thing, right? What are the chances of her winning?'

Theresa signs up, and so does Atlanta. Both girls scream around, not able to relax. Archie shakes his head.

"We need nets, smoke bombs, glue, tape, rope and maybe a blindfold. Those two will never keep quiet!" Archie exclaims. Herry giggles. "Imagine if they won…" he says. Jay got dizzy of the though. "I hope they won't," he admits. "Why? This is what they want…" Odie questions. Jay sighs. "If one of them win, they'll get 'famous', and basically everyone will know what we do!" He exclaims. Archie cocks an eyebrow.

"Maybe that's what's not bugging you. Maybe it's the fact that Theresa has a chance of going out with that guy…" he says. Jay rolls his eyes. "Yeah, so does Atlanta," he brings out. Archie growls. "I am going to kill that guy!" he yells. Jay sighs again.

XXX

Theresa and Atlanta jumps on their beds like toddlers.

"Imagine how cool it will be!" Atlanta screams. Theresa giggles. "I know! He has the dreamiest eyes, coolest smile…" she says. Atlanta screams again in excitement. "Do you know how long this feeling will last?" Theresa asks. "Huh? What do you mean?" Atlanta asks.

"What if he's not the guy? I mean, something could go wrong…" she says. Atlanta cocks and eyebrow, still jumping. "So, you mean someone else could be better than him?" she asks. Theresa nods, jumping a bit higher. "Yeah, that's it!" She says.

"Who's better than Zac?" Atlanta asks another question. Theresa does a flip and answers, "How 'bout Jay?" She questions. Atlanta giggles. "How is he better?" She asks. Theresa does two more flips.

"I don't know, how about that he saves the world?" she points out. Atlanta smiles. "True." The two girls start jumping higher and high, doing flips, turns and any flip-what-who-e out there.

XXX

Theresa couldn't sleep. That same question keeps repeating in her head. Is Jay better than Zac?

**Ooh! Jay has some competition! And if you're wondering** **why I picked 'Zac' as the person, it's because a lot of girls are into him, and there actually was a competition to actually get a date with him. And in this story, Jay had to 'fight back' and tell how he feels about Theresa! Yay! **


	2. OMG I won!

It's the next day, and it's a beautiful summer morning. Theresa deeply inhaled the fresh air as she walked out the door with her best friend, Atlanta.

The two girls had already mailed their contest forms in, and hoped to win, just like any girl.

"Wanna get some ice cream? All this excitement is getting my hyper!" Atlanta asks. Theresa nods and runs. "Catch me if you can!" she yells. Atlanta rolls her eyes, thinking how much of a kid was left inside Theresa.

Atlanta uses her speed to catch up with Theresa, and runs all the way to the ice cream parlor. 5 minutes later, an exhausted Theresa came panting by. Atlanta chuckles and hands her a chocolate ice cream.

"Your favourite!" Atlanta smiles. Theresa chuckles and takes it. "Why'd you have to do that?" Theresa asks, as she sits down. "Do what?" Atlanta says, licking her ice cream. "Run away… you know…leaving me behind," she laughs. Atlanta scoffs. "Because I could pay for the ice cream…" She smiles slyly.

Theresa shakes her head, knowingly. "Nah. You're just afraid that I'm going to win the competition!" Theresa brings up. Atlanta chokes on her ice cream, and laughs. "Yeah, right! You just need to owe me one!" Atlanta laughs hysterically. Theresa shrugs and continues to lick her treat.

XXXX

Jay kept tapping his pencil on the table, lost in totally thought. Archie stared at him, not even bothering to snap Jay out of it. Neil comes into the room, and wonders what's happening.

"What'd I miss?" He asks. Archie looks at him. "Jay's just sitting there, and he's been tapping that stupid pencil for six hours!" Archie exclaims. Neil looks at Jay, then turning his head to his side.

"He has serious issues," he smirks. Archie chuckles. "I think I know what's going on here…he's afraid that Theresa's going to win the contest!" he laughs. Neil cocks and eyebrow. "So does Atlanta," he says, rolling his eyes. Archie growls at the thought. "Why'd she sign up?" He asks himself. Herry runs down the stairs and into the room the three boys were in.

He knows that Jay's lost in thought, so he licks his finger and stuck it in Jay's ear.

"H-HEY! THAT IS SOOOO GROSS!" Jay yells. The three boys start laughing hysterically, with Herry rolling on the floor, holding his stomach in pain. "Dude, you are soooo funny!" Neil yells, pounding the floor. Odie runs down and asks what's happening.

"Herry finger-licked-put-in-the-ear-ed Jay. It was hilarious!" Archie says. Odie smirks. So you guys forgot the fact that Atlanta or Theresa could you-know-what?"

Jay sighs and slouches on the couch.

"Stop reminding me…" he says miserably. Herry rolls his eyes. "Why do you care? You know you can't get everything you want, you know. Maybe Theresa doesn't even like you that way!" He exclaims. Odie scoffs.

"Wow, Herry, you really can make someone lift their hearts…" he says sarcastically. Herry frowns. "I'm just trying to point out that Jay should let go of things he could never get." "What? And let go of Theresa? The love-of-his-life, Theresa? Man, are you insane?" Odie argues. Jay whistles.

"Uh, guys, I'm still alive…I'm not deaf. I can hear you."

Just then, Theresa and Atlanta run through the front door. They both run up to their rooms and start talking.

"Oh my god, they're announcing the winner today!" Theresa squeals. "I know! I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! I CAN'T WAIT!" Atlanta yells. Theresa's cell phone rings. She picks it up.

"Theresa speaking…" she says. Atlanta couldn't make out what they were saying, so she waited until the call was over. Theresa hung up a little later and put down the phone quietly. "Theresa, who was that?" Atlanta asks. Theresa sighs deeply.

"Atlanta, I…."

XXXX

Jay and the others started playing as video game, seconds after the girls ran up.

"Dude, I'm so gonna beat your butt!" Jay smirks. Neil frowns, and then makes a double-whip combo on the game. Jay lost…unfortunately. Herry gives Neil a high five. Just then, the two girls start screaming from upstairs.

Archie, Neil, Jay, Herry and Odie all plug their ears.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" Herry yells, as the girls keep screaming. Jay slowly releases his hands, with the screaming going on. "C'mon! They could be in trouble!" He yells.

All five boys run and burst open Theresa's door, which caused the girls to scream at them, in fear. The boys yell in fright, but sooner or later the stopped screaming.

"What happened?" Jay asks. Theresa had a very bright smile on.

"Guys, I just won a date with ZAC EFRON!"

**End of chapter 2. Wow, I bet you're all wondering what the guys' expressions going to be, right? Or maybe what you're really waiting for, is the actually date, isn't it?**


	3. The Date

Theresa woke up very early the next day. She and Atlanta had picked out an outfit for Theresa to wear. Her red tank top and blue jeans were too over worn.

"Hi, Neil, Archie…" she says to her friends. She walks into the kitchen, still not believing she won the contest. She's wearing a blue tank top, a mini jean skirt and silver hoop earrings with wedges to match.

"Um, hi…" Archie says uneasy. Neil finishes with his milk and says, "Are you ready?" Theresa turns around, confused. "What do you mean?" "Aren't you meeting that guy early?" Neil asks. Theresa nods. "I'm leaving now…" She smiles, over excited.

"Theresa, c'mon!" Atlanta says, running into the kitchen. Theresa squeals and walks towards the door. Jay was in the living room, and saw Theresa opening the door.

"Um…Theresa," says Jay. She turns her head towards him, with made Jay completely speechless. "Err…good luck…" he stammers. Theresa smiles and walks out to her car.

She drives off, squealing every now and then.

XXXX

Herry comes in and wonders where Theresa is.

"Hey, where'd-" "She left already," Archie says, eating his cereal. Jay nods. "Yeah, unfortunately," he says. Herry frowns. "And you still can't get over her. Okay, I admit, I was harsh yesterday about you not being able to get Theresa. But you still can. Just make her jealous or something," He advises.

Jay shakes his head. "No. If I use the person, they might actually think I like them. It'll break their heart," he says. Herry rolls his eyes. "Tell someone body you're just trying to make her jealous." "No, because they could tell Theresa I like her," Jay says. Herry sighs. "You're right. They're all sisters."

XXXX

There was a crowd of girls waiting for Zac Efron to show up. At the mean time, Theresa's heart was pumping as fast as it could, and she had butterflies in her stomach. Jus then, a black limousine arrives, and that almost made Theresa topple over. The door opens…and screams just got a whole lot louder.

XXXX

Archie came to the living room, and so does Atlanta.

"You know, I'm really glad you didn't win the contest," he admits. "How come?" She asks. "Because if you did, there wouldn't be anyone to have fun with, besides the guys."

XXXX

"Are you Theresa?" Zac asks her. Theresa smiles sheepishly.

"I'm going to have to say yes," she smiles. "C'mon, let's go before the evil reign of paparazzi Nazi comes," he laughs. Theresa bites her lip and follows him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Theresa sat in the limo, completely overwhelmed.

"So, how does it feel like to be a star?" She asks. Zac laughs. "Normal. You can't really tell, and please, don't turn this into an interview," he says. Theresa smiles. "Um, where are we going?" She asks. "You'll see," he says.

"So, what do you do back home?" Zac asks her. Theresa had to be careful about this question. What if she blabbed to him about saving the world?

"I hang out with my friends, Jay, Atlanta, Archie, Neil, Herry and Odie," she smiles. "What do you do with them?"

"Normal teenaged stuff; going to the movies, beach parties, sleepovers, going to school, and so on…" she says. Zac looks at her oddly.

"You know, you look really familiar," he says. Theresa gasps slightly. _He must have seen us when we fought a monster! _She thinks.

"Really? Where do you think you've seen me?" She asks. Zac chuckles and says, "I don't know, maybe it was a glimpse." Theresa gives a sigh of relief, and asks, "When was the last time you were never followed from a photographer?"

"I don't think that ever happened, unless you count when I was really young…" he laughs. Theresa smiles, then a car stops. "Where are we?" She asks again. "You ask a lot of question, don't you?" "Well, you don't answer much, either."

XXXX

Atlanta's phone rang.

"Hello?" She says. "Atlanta, it's me, Theresa!" Theresa yells in the phone. "So, how's the all-day-date going?" "Incredible! We're at the beach and I've just met the cast of High School Musical!" Theresa yells. Atlanta gasps. "No way! Just one question; how come the date is all day?" "So you can know each other better for a long time," she laughs.

"Oh, Theresa, you're the luckiest girl in the world!"

XXXX

Theresa hangs up her cell phone and starts talking to Vanessa and Ashley.

"You're really lucky to be on a date with him, you know," Vanessa says. Ashley laughs. "I know! We've been best friends for almost three years, and he's been looking for the 'perfect girl'," she snickers. Theresa smiles. Just then, she felt a zap on both of her sides. She quickly turns around and see Zac toying wither her. She starts laughing, but both fall over on the sand.

Vanessa and Ashley both gasp, and help them up. As they both get up, Zac and Theresa catch bother their eyes, and blush completely. What if Jay could see that now?

**There's chapter 3! Major connection with Zac and Theresa, uh oh! Calling Jay; you better break them up! BTW, if you hate Theresa going off with someone else, you're going to hate Zac. But hey, it's not his fault that he's in the story!**


	4. I can see you Wanna be with me

Zac and Theresa start walking along the beach line, actually holding hands. Theresa smiles dreamily, snapping out of reality now and then.

"You know, there's a celebration of light, and it's a festival and the greatest fireworks in the country. Do you want to go check it out?" Zac asks her. Theresa bites her lip, nearly screaming.

"I'd love to," she smiles.

XXX

Atlanta throws her bolos and hits a monster with the team battling. Jay struggles to keep on his feet, but finally got his balance, and takes out his retractable rod.

"Atlanta, get down!" He yells. Atlanta jumps out of the way, while Jay's rod hits a beast. Herry pants, growling at a creature.

"We could really use Theresa right now!"

"NO! She's on a date with the guy of her dreams!" Atlanta yells. Jay gasps, not believing what he heard. Just before he could speak, a giant hits him, causing Jay to slam against a rock.

"Jay!" Atlanta yells. He gets up, a little dizzy. On the left side of the cave, Neil is dodging every attack the monster throws at him.

"I can't keep this up!" Neil yells to Archie.

"Why not?" He asks him, just whipping a giant's butt.

"Because I'm about to ruin my hair!" Neil exclaims.

XXX

Theresa and Zac are at the fair. It's about 3pm, and still shining bright.

"Do you want to go on a ride?" She asks him, with a sly smile.

"Are you challenging me?" He asks, toying with her. She laughs, grabs his hand and goes to buy tickets.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They both sit on a seat together, getting nervous. Just then, a sudden blast causes the ride to start, making Theresa laugh.

"Oh my God!" Theresa yells. Zac starts screaming, and then sees a downhill coming up. Theresa's mouth suddenly opens, and then a she gasped as they went down really fast. She screamed and heard other people screaming their lungs out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As they get off, Theresa starts laughing.

"That was so cool!" She exclaims. Zac chuckles and looks at a haunted house.

"Do you want to go in there?" He asks, looking excited. Theresa smiles at Zac.

"First one to run out screaming owes the winner 5 bucks," she bets. Zac laughs and says, "You're on!"

The both line up and enter the dark hallway, all silent. Theresa hugged Zac's arm, getting closer to him. Zac looks at her and cocks an eyebrow.

"Are you scared?" He dares. Theresa gasps.

"No…nervous…" she admits.

"Me too," Zac laughs.

Just then, something grabs her leg, and she screams, hugging Zac tighter. All he did was jolt from Theresa's scream.

She starts laughing but a person carrying a fake knife start charging through. She moves out of the way, with a little gasp of surprise.

Zac sighs and looks at her. "That was close…" he chuckles.

After turning a corner, they come to a room with human limbs hanging from the ceiling.

"Eww…" Theresa gasps. Zac shared the same look.

"Now THAT'S nasty," he says. Theresa smiles, but a figure blending behind a wall jumped out a screams.

Theresa screams in fear, and jumps into Zac's arms. **(AN: aww!)**

Zac is stunned, and then looks at Theresa, who looks adorable when in fear.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As they get out the haunted house, Zac and Theresa looks more like a couple than before. His arm was wrapped around her waist, with her head leaning on his shoulder.

Theresa thought about this and realized that Zac Efron could be her new boyfriend.

**Wow, I actually kind of like the pairing of Zac/Theresa. The next chapter? A really romantic scene!**


	5. Who is it?

Zac drives Theresa to the brownstone, and get out of the car. Both of them walk up to the steps, smiling at each other dearly. Theresa's heart begins to start pumping as she looks at his face.

"I really had a great time…probably since all month," Zac smiles at her. Theresa bites her lip, flushing.

"You're really amazing, the nicest person I've ever met. I mean it," she says, noticing Zac getting closer to her.

"Will I get to see you again?" He asks. Theresa shrugs playfully, actually feeling Zac's breath.

"Definitely. Next week?" She asks.

"Too long. I'll miss you then. How about Friday…two days from now?" He chuckles. Theresa slyly smiles and nods.

"Yeah, I can't wait," she says dreamily.

"Great," He sighs, leaning towards her and giving her a kiss. It was supposed to last short, but Theresa starts wrapping her arms around him, deepening the kiss. She smiles into his lips until they depart.

"I'll see you soon…" Zac says, not wanting to leave. Theresa sighs; she forces her body to move. She unlocks the door, and goes inside.

"Hey, Theresa!" Jay says, noticing her arrival. Atlanta gasps, jumping from the couch and hugging her BFF.

Theresa sighs dreamily again.

"Okay, what happened?" Atlanta asks, over excited.

"Do you want the best part or the whole thing?" She asks. Atlanta winces.

"Um…you tell me the whole thing. I'll last through it, right?" she giggles. Theresa sits on the couch with everyone listening.

"I kind of goofed up the beginning, and I felt so weird…but Zac made it all better! We went to the beach, went swimming, suffering, then after that we went to the carnival. We went on The Coaster, which I'll admit was really cool! After that, we went to the haunted house, which I screamed my lungs out on! But you know what? Zac even hugged me after that! How sweet is he?" Theresa tells them. She then notices that Jay as a very uncomfortable look.

"Anyway- oh I forgot, I met the cast of High School Musical; Vanessa, Ashley, Lucas, Corbin, Monique and Chris!" She exclaims. Archie's jaw drops, astonished.

"You met Vanessa Anne Hudgens AND Ashley Tisdale? You ARE lucky!" Archie exclaims.

Theresa laughs. "You haven't heard the rest! After the carnival, we watched the fireworks for the Celebration of Light. And just looking the expression on his face was so amazing. After he drove me here…right on the step…he….he…" Theresa says, stammering.

"He what?" Jay asks, getting suspicious.

"Zac Efron –the Heartthrob of 2006- kissed me!" She exclaims. Atlanta gasps, and starts squealing. She then hugs her best friend. Jay was in so much shock he had fallen over the chair. He rubbed his head, praying he didn't hear what he just heard.

He looks at her in silence. Jay has not chance of beating Zac. He could win any fight against Cronus…but he would never conquer Theresa's heart…except Zac. He couldn't tell her how he felt now…not after how happy she is…and after the kiss. It would just give her confusion, and pain…

"Dude, are you alright?" Archie asks Jay. Archie had noticed that after Jay stumbled, he hadn't taken the effort to get up again.

"I need help," Jay says.

"Getting up?"

"No…about…Theresa."

The two walks over to the corner.

"What's wrong?"

"I was going to tell Theresa I liked her, but Zac kissed her so what am I going to do, now?"

"Remind Theresa what job she has, and who her friends are. Zac's probably just a fling. Spend time with her, don't avoid her, and remind her how much she cares for you. I know it…Atlanta told me," Archie snickers. Jay sighs.

"You know what? I think you're right. But the problem is, if Zac will spend more time with her?"

"Guys! Theresa has another date with Zac on Friday!" Neil yells. The two boys groan in frustration.

"Like I said; remind her how much she still cares for you!" He whispers, walking towards Atlanta. Jay sighs and pulls Archie's and Atlanta's hands.

"What? She asks.

"Okay, Atlanta, I need you to do a total favor. Pretend to like me, and I'll pretend to like you. It'll make Theresa totally jealous."

"Why would you want her jealous?" Atlanta asks.

"Because…I like Theresa…and as in more than a friend. I need to get her back. I need to beat Zac to it. If Theresa still likes me, she'll get jealous."

"How do you know Theresa likes you?" Atlanta asks.

"Because Archie told me that you told him that Theresa likes me," he whispers. Atlanta smiles.

"I'll help you Jay. Zac is stealing time from my best friend and I want her back!"

**Wow, finally updated! I know, I added things from the date that you didn't read, but who cares…right? Anyway, looks like there's major competition here. I'm still deciding if Theresa will go to Jay or Jay will have to accept that Theresa and Zac will be together…tell me your opinions! –Mimi101**


	6. I think I love Jay

**I was reading the reviews over and over again, and I liked the suggestion of what Alanna said. But, sorry, Zac can't be evil! He's just an ordinary teenager looking for the love of his life, but the only evil (besides Cronus) we know, is Zac taking Jay's chance to ask Theresa out. Wait…he is evil! (LOL)**

It is Friday and Theresa is getting ready for her second date with Zac Efron. On her first, he had already kissed her. While she told her friends, she took one quick look at Jay and saw the tragedy in his eyes. She has a sixth sense, but she didn't need to know how to read minds for this one.

"What am I going to do?" She asks herself. She knows Jay has something there, in his heart. She still remembers when she had first met him, when both still innocent from each other. She acted shy, and snatched every chance she could to talk to Jay, especially when it didn't have to do with anything about saving the world.

Wait. Saving the world; that was her job and she could let every single person know what was happening, what she was doing, and who Zac was really dating. Could she really keep this up?

She has to tell lie to Zac, to cover up the ways of her friends and why so focused on…certain events. But if she was with Jay, they could talk about it, and not lie to each other. They would know the whole truth about each other. But with Zac…things were going to be different.

Theresa's PMR starts beeping. She picks it up, seeing Jay on the screen.

"Yeah?" She asks, smiling at his face.

"Hey, um, Theresa…sorry this is short noticed but there's a creature spotted downtown. You don't have to ditch Zac, just be careful and make sure he gets safe. And whatever you do Theresa, don't tell him the Secret," he says, disappearing. Theresa was feeling dumbfounded.

Jay didn't care she was going out with Zac? He did want her to go with him on missions? What was going on? He used to be so bugged about this, and now he's acting like Zac and she have been dating for months. Whatever it was going to take, she was making sure Zac and her were going downtown.

xxxx

Theresa had already left five minutes ago. Jay had made sure he had told Theresa the precise location, so Theresa could see Jay 'caring' about Atlanta. Of course, Archie doesn't mind…

Jay slyly smiles. "The mission is real, ok guys? But we have to act like Atlanta and I are dating, and we care for each other. Archie, you okay about this?" Jay asks. Archie nods confidently. He would twitch, maybe furiously, but it is pretend.

They all ran to downtown, with a giant lizard thing crashing through glass buildings and rampaging crushed-cement roads. A perfect way to start a-kill-the-ugly-giant-monster day.

xxxx

Zac and Theresa were at downtown, watching the lizard eat up half a building. The others were no where to be found.

_What would Jay do?_

Oh, Jay? If Jay were here, he would do something heroic like slice open the beast's stomach or get everyone out of here and into broad daylight. Then everyone would have to sing his praises to churches and schools, and they would be so full of noise it would blow up in a jillion pieces with Jay's heroics and into the city so everything, everyone, could hear them.

Theresa's mind raced about him, and how truly Jay was a hero. Theresa ran into a crowd of people, and took out her nun chucks.

**You're all probably wondering if Zac will finally find out, huh? Yes, Theresa is realizing Jay is amazing, and how much common ground they have….unlike Zac. He's a celebrity, she's not, he's a normal teen, and she's…not. Anyway, review! **


	7. Unfaithful

**I am so sorry I didn't update as soon as I could, but here it is! I've been creating Alex Rider stories, just so you know, but anyway, here is chapter 7! By the way, the tense will be changed. I'm just so used to writing this way! Hope you don't mind! ;D**

Theresa jumped up, pushing people aside to get out of her way. What was she going to tell Zac? She grunted lightly, throwing her nun chucks and hitting the lizard's eye.

"Hey meat head, over here!" Theresa called out. She then looked over to her left and saw Atlanta throwing her bolos.

"Atlanta!" Theresa yelled, getting her best friend's attention.

"Theresa!" Atlanta cried, smiling. She was so glad to see her best friend. She then noticed something wrong; Zac wasn't with her.

Atlanta ran to Theresa. "Where's Zac?" She asked, confused, but a little happy.

"I have no idea, but I hope he doesn't see me fighting this thing," she said, looking around. She then saw Jay, throwing his Xiphos then retrieving it back. The sight of her caught his eye.

"Theresa?!" Jay exclaimed. Theresa smiled sheepishly and ran towards him.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Zac?" He asked, sounding a bit harsh.

"Jay! Why do you have to be so rude? I'm here to help my friends. But if you're going to act this way and treat me like dirt I might as well be outta here!" She argued. Jay blinked.

"I didn't mean it that way; I'm just used to seeing you with him now," he said. Theresa cocked an eyebrow, and then had a feeling Zac was going to see her any minute now.

"Guys, I'm gonna need your help. I want to help you guys but Zac might see me. So can you guys distract him?" She asked. Jay nodded, and as Theresa left, he looked at Atlanta.

"So, Atlanta, you get 'hurt', I care, and…" Jay said, looking at her still.

"I act really sweet and pretend I like you," she continued. Archie and Neil had come, seeing Theresa.

"Theresa's here?" Archie asked. Atlanta nodded.

"C'mon. I gotta go," Atlanta smiled, and threw her bolos again. Herry, who finally came, grabbed the lizard's tail and made it look like the lizard had lightly whip lashed her. Atlanta screamed in 'pain', and Jay had come to her 'rescue'. Theresa saw this, as Jay and Atlanta hugged each other. Theresa was left there, stunned and gaping. Was Jay dating Atlanta?! Impossible! It couldn't be happening!

"Theresa; fight!" Archie yelled towards her. Oh, she was going to fight alright; fight Atlanta for stealing her boyfriend. Wait…what was she thinking? Jay wasn't her boyfriend; it was Zac. She felt so…jealous.

"Theresa…are you okay?" A voice asked, panting a little. "You're a fast runner, Theresa. How'd you get here so fast?" Zac asked.

Theresa turned around, wiping a tear. "I…I wanted to see what was happening."

"Um, we kinda saw that thing eat up half a building. Theresa, are you okay? You're crying…" he said, trailing off. Theresa sniffed.

"I am not! I just have, something really big in my eyes, okay?" She said, starting to fully cry.

"Wait, why did you really leave?" Zac asked, starting to sound a little different. Theresa slowly looked at him. Zac was sweating a little, showing his dreamy blue eyes.

"Oh, so I can't see something I want to see? It's inconceivable to do something what I want?" she asked, deciding she might as well to tell him the truth.

"Theresa, I'm serious. I know something's up. Why were talking to Jay?"

"So I can't talk to any of my friends," she asked, staring at him now. He didn't answer. Now she had to tell him.

"Maybe I need help, okay? Maybe…maybe I'm not who you think I am…" she started to confess and trailing off.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his voice becoming softer. She had to stiff that laugh; it was the same voice when he was filming High School Musical, talking to 'Gabriella'.

"Maybe, I'm a whole different person than I said who I was. Maybe…I'm someone who fights…" she said. He stared at her in utter confusion.

"I'm a person who has to stop someone, before they…before they succeed in their evil plan. But I don't do this anymore. I don't want to break your heart when I'm doing this. I don't want to be the reason why I walk out the door you see a whole different person. I'll just take away your life."

Zac was stunned.

"You're….dumping me?" He asked, completely shocked.

Theresa nodded slowly, crying a little more. What was she going to tell the others? But before thinking about it, Zac had came to her and gave her another kiss. It was the same kiss he had given her before, the one when 'I love you' meant it.

"It's going to be hard to forget you," he smiled, his eyes tearing up. Theresa weakly smiled, and watched him walk away. He suddenly turned around.

"You're trying to stop Cronus, aren't you?" He asked. Theresa widened her eyes.

"How long have you known?" She asked, forgetting about the battle.

"I knew when you threw those nun chucks. You're the descendant of Thesus, correct?" He smiled and stood there.

"You said you were the fighter. Go ahead."

Theresa could barely look at him.

"No wonder I fell in love with you," she smiled, and then ran towards her friends.

**There, that's chapter 7. This isn't the final chapter, but it's close. BTW, I was listening to 'Unfaithful' by Rihanna. Anyway, there will a teaser so you'll get an idea what's going to happen soon!**

_**Theresa hugged Jay, finally being able to tell her life to him. **_

"_**I've missed you," she giggled. Jay smiled. Before he could say anything, Theresa's PMR began to ring. **_

"_**Hello?" She answered. She looked at the screen, seeing Vanessa in a horrified look.**_

"_**Theresa, you have to come help us! This man had broken into our hotel and taken Zac! You've got to help him!" Vanessa screamed. Theresa became horror struck, fearing for this. **_

"_**Zac…?" She whispered, terrified. **_

**If the chapter didn't make sense, I apologize because I don't make rough copies so that means I had to read my story to make this chapter. **


	8. I rather be with you

**Yeah, well, I changed my pen name to Independent Angel, 'cause it sounds better! Anyway, Chapter eight is called 'Rather be with you'. **

The seven had already defeated the beast, and all of them came inside the brownstone. Theresa hugged Jay, finally being able to her life to him.

"I've missed you," she giggled. Jay smiled. Before he could say anything, Theresa's PMR began to ring.

"Hello?" She answered. She looked at the screen, seeing Vanessa in a horrified look.

"Theresa, you have to come help us! This man had broken into our hotel and taken Zac! You've got to help him!" Vanessa screamed. Theresa became horror struck, fearing for this.

"Zac…?" She whispered, terrified.

Theresa looked at all her tired friend, and the disappointed Jay standing in front of her.

"Jay…he's gone…" she said, tearing up. Atlanta over heard this and became completely concerned.

"So let's go find him, kick the dude's butt, and put everything back to normal," Atlanta smiled. Theresa nodded.

"But I wish it was that easy. I don't even know where to start! Wait…" Theresa paused, looking at a diagram of the city.

"When I first met Zac I knew something was going to happen. I put a tracking devise on him…I was planning to take it off him but I didn't get to," Theresa smiled. Jay, who was silent the whole time, was completely stunned on how much Theresa cared about Zac.

"So let's go find him," Jay slowly said. Theresa smiled lightly.

"Thanks, Jay. That really means a lot. I mean, Zac and I are only close friends and we broke up, but thankfully Vanessa and the others aren't mad at me."

"Wait, you broke up with him?" Jay asked, along with Atlanta, Archie and Neil. Theresa nodded.

"Yeah, I did and it broke my heart just seeing him leave," she said. Theresa then grabbed her coat and ran outside, as the rain started drizzling.

XX

It had been five hours since Theresa had left, and Atlanta, Archie and Herry had gone to help Theresa out. Neil, Jay and Odie had stayed behind, using Odie's computer to track him down.

"I still can't believe you dumped Zac," Atlanta said, talking to Theresa. Herry nodded.

"Yeah; you looked so happy with him, but you do like Jay, too, right?" He asked. Theresa nodded, still running and headed for the outskirts of town.

"Okay, I broke up with a celebrity, so what? I treated him like a normal person and he seemed pretty happy about it. Besides; I have Jay to hang around with," Theresa said, finally stopping from running.

They had entered a building, a familiar building – the one when polyphemius (sp?) had captured Odie and Jay.

Herry had slightly opened the door and found Cronus talking to Zac. His hands were bound, but his feet were still on the ground.

"…and I know about you dating a certain Theresa," Cronus sniggered. Zac frowned, and didn't say anything.

"Oh, c'mon, you know who I'm talking about; the one who dumped you for a lowlife teen?" Cronus smirked. This made Zac burst out.

"Jay's her friend and she would never do anything to him, or me!" Zac yelled. Cronus chuckled.

"How do you know that?" Zac frowned.

"Because she'll like to hear that," Zac weakly smiled. Cronus looked over to the door and growled. Theresa had taken out her nun chucks and threw them to hit Cronus' hand, while Atlanta threw her bolos and wrapped them against Cronus' feet. Herry had ran over to Zac and crushed the chains from his hands.

"Thanks guys, can we please go now?" Zac pleaded, looking away from Cronus. Theresa nodded and left Cronus.

XX

Theresa, Atlanta, Zac, and Herry had returned to the dorm with Jay growling to himself. Theresa had looked over to Zac, and then to Jay. She had to tell who she was going to actually tell this time.

"Guys, I rather be with…"

**I'm just going to leave it there. Oh, and since there's too many Theresa/Zac fans, I decided to make an alteration. There's going to be a T/Z** **and a J/T ending. So everyone's happy. Just one question: Which one should I do first?! And another question: should I make a sequel?**


End file.
